Saiyan's Daughter
by Goddess-of-the-Moon19
Summary: Rayne is the daughter of Goku and thought there weren't anymore of her kind, until she meets him. He’s name is Trunks and he’s just like her, but can their fathers give up their feud long enough for them to be together? Before Goku gets turned into a kid
1. A Normal Life

Saiyan's Daughter: Chapter 1 : A Normal Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

Rayne is the daughter of Goku and Chichi, and has always lived with the fact that her family is different from all the other families, until she meets him. He's name is Trunks and he's just like her, but can their fathers give up their feud long enough for them to be together?

Rayne's POV

* * *

"I just don't understand it! Why do I have to be so different from everybody else? I just want to be normal!" I yelled at my father. 

"You just can't Rayne, it's not that you can't have a normal life, you just have to be careful about some things that you do."

_It was always be careful. Be careful not to use your full strength. Don't tell the other kids what you can do. It's never, how does it make you feel being different? _

"But daddy, I can't have a normal life if I'm worrying all the time. Why can't I just be a normal teenager, and get to hang out with my friends?"

"I said no. Now go to your room." I slammed my fists on the wooden table, leaving two large dents. As I stormed up to my room I heard mom ask, "Why don't you help her learn to control it?"

I shook my head and closed the door to my bedroom. Dad was always like this, he tells me how special I am and then doesn't let me use it. I barely know what it means to be a saiyan, all because he won't tell me.

Normal POV

* * *

"Goku, just teach her to control her strength. I know you can do it, you taught Gohan." 

"But Gohan is different, he could handle it, Rayne can't." Sitting back down at the table he continued his dinner. Chichi narrowed her eyes at him.

"What makes you think she can't handle it? Cause she's a girl?" She tapped her foot in frustration. "That's it isn't it? She's a girl and you think she's weak."

"Yes, its because she's a girl and I don't want her to get hurt. She's to precious to me." He stood and wrapped his arms tightly around his wife.

He smiled wickedly as he nudged her toward the stairs.

"Again tonight? I don't know if I have the energy." Chichi giggled playfully as she lengthened her strides toward the steps.

"Oh, you have the energy alright, trust me." He laughed as he beat her to the door.

* * *

School was boring as usual, nothing her mother hadn't already beaten into her head when she was just a small child. All day she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, although, everytime she turned around, no one was looking at her. At lunch she sat down with her friends and during the chatter of their latest juicy gossip she felt a sudden peak of energy some where near. 

"Rayne, what are you doing?" Her close friend Mitshume asked her. Looking down Rayne noticed that she was in her fighting stance where her chair had once been.

"Oh nothing just testing my reflexes." She blushed as she sat down quickly. Luckily, not many people were paying her any attention.

"Good, because guess who just walked into the room?!?" Mitshume squealed with delight. Without even looking the whole group knew that her crush had appeared. He was a senior, and just happened to be Rayne's brother, Goten.

"Rayne you've got to introduce me to him. Please, I'd love you forever." She begged and pouted.

"I'll introduce you one of these days just not right now." The choice for when was taken from her as her big brother strolled over to them.

"Rayne, can I talk to you for a minute?" His friends sat down at the table and kept the other girls busy as the two siblings walked to a corner. "Was that you that I felt earlier? Because if it was, Dad's going to get mad that you used your energy in public."

"It wasn't me. But I felt it too. Who do you think it could be?" He shook his head.

"Best thing to do is go straight home and tell Dad."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Cause I have plans tonight." He tapped her under the chin and walked back to his friends laughing at his grand joke...the jerk.

* * *

The sky was gray and cloudy, the air smelled of rain with the faintest hint of lightening. There would be a bad storm later on tonight, but for the moment, Rayne was content to lay on the cool grass at the foot of the mountain. 

"I bet they're wondering why I'm not home yet." She sat up quickly and narrowed her eyes. "If they wanted me to come straight home they had another thing coming."Just thinking about what stupid Goten said at lunch pissed her off. She jumped to her feet and began running up the hill to burn off her anger and frustration. He made her so mad she could spit, sometimes. She ran for the longest time and by the time she stopped it was dark and the rain was starting to come down hard.

Rayne looked up into the dark clouds and cursed. "Damn it. This is all Goten's fault he just had to be an ass. If he hadn't of said that I would have gone straight home." She heard thunder off in the distance. "I've got to find a place to hide." She slowed her pace and began looking for anything to make a shelter out of. As she continued up the mountain, the rain began pouring harder down on her shoulders. The distant echo of thunder was getting closer, and the sizzle of electricity snapped in the air, just waiting to strike down on the soggy earth.

Thirty minutes later, after trudging through the forest and all the mud, she spied a group of small buildings tucked into the arch of the mountain side. She began running toward the buildings as the lightening started hitting trees and the wet earth around her. Suddenly, a bolt struck less than 2 feet away from her on the ground. With a scream of pain, Rayne fell to the ground in a painful unconscious mass. Steam rose off her body as she lay twitching on the wet grass.


	2. Lucky

Saiyan's Daughter Chapter 2: Lucky

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT, or the characters.

Rayne is the daughter of Goku and Chichi, and has always lived with the fact that her family is different from all the other families, until she meets him. He's name is Trunks and he's just like her, but can their fathers give up their feud long enough for them to be together?

* * *

"That lightening is getting pretty bad. I'm glad no one's out in it." Trunks said to himself, looking out the kitchen window. It was one of the worst storms he had ever seen, every few seconds light struck the ground and thurder rolled unyieldingly. Between the flashes, a movement caught his eye. There was someone out there. Suddenly, a bright flash struck the ground, and he was blinded for a second.

When his vision cleared he no longer saw the woman who had been darting through trees toward his home. Then he spied a dark figure laying on the ground just a few feet from where he had seen her last.

Grabbing his coat he ran out into the storm. _What was she thinking running out into a storm like this?_, he thought to himself. As he came up to the woman lying on the ground, he could see the burns on her feet and legs where the electricity had traveled. Touching her throat gently he expected to feel nothing and find her dead, but she had a pulse. He picked her up bride fashion and ran back into the house.

He layed her on the table and listened to her chest to see if she was breathing. When he heard nothing, he pressed his lips to hers and blew air into her lungs. He then pumped her chest, desperately trying to save her.

"Come on, breathe." He held her nose and blew more air into her mouth. Less than 20 seconds later she coughed and started breathing on her own.

_Why did Mom and Dad pick this weekend for their mini-vacation? I could really use Mom's help right now._

His mother, Bulma, was a brilliant doctor and scientist, who could help anyone with almost any problem. Sighing, he dressed the burns running almost all the way up her legs. While he applied the salve, he noticed how smooth and silky her legs were.

The burns were the worst at the tops of her thighs were she had some coins in both pockets. Her clothes were soaking wet, making her lips and skin take on a bluish hue. He quickly took off her clothes and dried her briskly. He covered her with 2 warm blankets and carried her into his room. As he laid her on the bed he wondered what could have possessed her to be outside in a storm like this.

* * *

Goku's house

"Where is Rayne? She should have been home hours ago." Goku paced the living room. He didn't have a clue on where she could be, they had called all her friends and they hadn't seen her since school.

'Just like her to pull a stunt like this.' Goku thought to himself. 'If I didn't know better, I'd be likely to think that he did this. He could have easily convinced her that her father was a the bad man here.' He shook his head.

"Rayne would never betray her father, you know that Goku." Chichi assured him as she came up behind him to wrap her arms tightly over his shoulders.

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"Do what darling?" She sounded so innocence when she asked that question he could see the look on her face.

"When you read my mind, just because you're a telepath doesn't mean you should come in to my mind uninvited." He barked.

"Goku, we're mated. It's hard to stay out of your mind. You can do it to me too, if you wouldn't shield so hard." She purred in his ear, distracting him from his anger. "Don't worry about Rayne, she'll come home soon.

* * *

As she slowly slipped from her dark womb of sleep she began feeling the burns on her legs. The shock of it alone had her leaping from the bed. Thinking she was on fire she beat at the tops of her thighs attempting to put them out, but it only made the flames grow higher.

"Stop! You're not on fire!" A voice shouted as a figure grabbed her arms and held them away from her body.

She fought his hold, "I'm on fire! Put it out! Put it out!" She kicked and punched but he wouldn't let go.

Trunks struggled with her until he finally had to pin her down on the bed with his body. Although he was careful not to touch her burns, his torso held hers firmly to the mattress. He suddenly felt energy begin rising from her hands and he pointed them away from both their bodies before the twin blasts could blow a hole in him.

With no other options left to him, he punched her quickly on the chin, knocking her back into unconsciouness. He layed there on top of her for a few seconds, making sure she was out. He noticed quickly how soft she was, she had muscles but they were feminine.

He applied more salve to her burns and can her a shot to help with the pain when she woke back up. "God, she's lucky she wasn't killed. Hell, I'm lucky her Ki didn't kill me."


	3. Something wierd is going on here

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of DragonBall Z or GT.

A/N Sorry it took me so long to update, college can be a very hectic and controling btch sometimes.

For the fourth time in the last 36 hours, Rayne struggled to the surface. Her body was heavy and sluggish at first, but as she continued to wake up, she noticed a line of power flowing through her that hadn't been there before.

She sat up in the bed she had been laying on and stretched, only to realize with the help of a burst of cool air, that she was completely naked!! Pulling the covers to cover her chest, she seethed with inner anger.

_Who took my damn clothes? When I find them, they're sooo dead._ She growled to herself, oblivious to the small sparks snapping through her hair as it blew in an invisible wind.

* * *

Trunks knew the second she woke up. He sensed her energy level easily, but without warning it began increasing rapidly. It continued to rise until he could see sparks shooting down the hall from his bedroom where he put her last night.

Throwing down the rag he had been holding, he ran into his bedroom ready for anything. She as sitting up on the bed, the sheet slipping slowly from her grasp over her chest as the electicity popped loudly around her flowing hair. There were twin lines of dark orange in her black hair as long as the waist-length locks.

She turned her head sharpely toward him, and he noticed the deep purple of her irises. There's no way she's a normal human being.

"Did you take my clothes?" She demanded in a growl that spouted from deep in her throat.

"They were soaked. You would have caught your death of a cold if I hadn't taken them off you."

He spoke quietly and slowly as if he were trying to calm an angry wolf. One wrong move, and those electric sparks would be igniting on his body.

She paused to think about his answer for a moment. _It makes a little sense to me, but right now I'm so mad it doesn't make that much of a difference. Wait a second, why am I so angry? _

The purple began to pull back into her pupil, as her hair slowed and then stopped flowing in the wind that had no effect on the curtains. She shook her head in an attempt to clear the rage that still burned slightly in her head.

Trunks breathed a silent sigh. If she had of attacked him then, he wasn't very sure he would have been able to block the blast. He said what he was thinking, "There's no way that your human."

That made her look at him. _How could he know? There aren't anymore of our kind left. Dad would have told me if there was. _

"If I'm not human, what am I?" She asked, sliding to the opposite side of the bed.

"You're a sayian. That's the only possiblilty I can think of." He scratched his head. His father, Vegeta, had said something before about there being more sayians out in the universe somewhere, but there was no way that they were on earth. He would know about it.

She sat there quietly, taking in her surroundings and the situation. She had to get away from this man. Her father had to know that there were more of their kind on earth, or in existance for that matter.

Trunks noticed her tense up, as if she was preparing to flee. He placed himself squarely in front of the door. There was something going on here, and she wasn't leaving until he got to the bottom of it.

* * *

Rayne had been missing for more than 13 hours, something had to have happened to her."Goku, we need to call the police, have them out looking for her." Chichi paced the kitchen, worried out of her mind about her daughter. She never did anything like this, she was always the dependable of their three children. The two boys she could see not coming home for hours on end, but not Rayne.

Goku shook his head, "You know we can't get them involved, honey. Plus, we can find her a lot quicker as soon as the storm lifts. The boys and I will go look very soon, I promise. She'll be just fine."

* * *

Rayne noticed the strange man move to block her path to the door. His feet were spread, and his weight was balanced, ready to take action at a moment's notice. He wasn't letting her leave. She shifted her weight off her hip and saw his eyes move down to her chest...which was completely exposed!

She gasped and threw a blast directly at his chest, and because her chest had him distracted, it hit its mark. The blast of purple light shot him into the hall and through the wall opposite the door.

She abadoned her clothes and made a run for the front door. Yanking it open she fled into the rain drenched night. Leaving Trunks lying on the bathroom floor.


	4. Consequences

A/N Sorry for the wait guys, and I'm also sorry its so short. I'll try to make the next one longer and sooner... I Hope you all like it, and if you have any suggestions, shoot me an email at Thanks -GoM13

She ran through the mud and debris that was left after the storm. Chills arose on her exposed flesh that continued to grow paler with every step she took. Her teeth began to chatter as tremor rocked uncontroablly through her body. She slowed her pace to a walk as she huged her arms around herself in hopes of gathering a little warmth.

* * *

Trunks groaned as he pushed himself up off the floor, his chest covered with burns and bruises. A trickle of blood fell from his lips to the cold floor below him. He felt like he had been hit by a train.

"What the hell is she? She's way more than just a Saiyan." With a hand over the most severe of the wounds, he slowly made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed the phone off the counter and dialed his mother's cell. As he waited, he thought about her apperance before she attacked him.

She had purple eyes, and she looked at him with those eyes and the drove into him, leaving his emotions and his soul exposed for viewing. Those beautiful eyes studied his soul and passed some kind of judgement; if only he knew what it was

"Purple Eyes..."

"Purple Eyes? What are you talking about Trunks? Are you okay?" Bulma's voice slices through his thoughts.

"Oh hey mom. Sorry to interrupt your vacation, but I need to talk to Dad about some stuff. If you don't mind."

"Sure hunny. Hang on." After a few moments, Vegeta's harsh voice came over the other line.

"Dad, I think I found another Saiyan..."

* * *

"Goten, go get Gohan and we'll go look for your sister." Goku said quietly.

As their youngest son took off outside, Goku prepared to leave. "We'll find her Goku, especially with the four of us looking."

"You're not going. I don't want you out there. Plus, you need to stay here in case she comes back on her own."

When she have argued he silenced her with a look. She dropped her head and nodded.

"Dad, what's happened? Where's Rayne?"

"I don't know, son. She never came back from school. But I'll bet that Vegeta had something to do with it."

"Now, Dad wait a second..."

"That man has caused enough problems for our family, and I'm not going to sit by and let him take our daughter."

"You should have told her about him. This might not have happened if you had. Either way, don't jump to conclusions. She could have simply have ran away."

"She wouldn't have just ran away; my daughter!"

"Be reasonable, would it really be so terrible?"

Goku growled low in his throat, "When I find her, there will be consiquiences."


	5. Fever

**A/N **Sorry again about how long it took me to write this. But like I have said before in other author's notes, college takes up a lot of my free time. I'll try to get the next one to you guys a little quicker.

* * *

With her body sore and weary, Rayne dropped down on a fallen log with a sigh. As she was sitting there she heard voices coming toward her. Quickly, she ducked behind a bush near the log and prayed that it wasn't her father.

"How dare she! She will be punished for this!" A loud male voice echoed through the trees.

She held her breath as she saw a dark headed man step through the branches. She let loose a sigh as she saw that it was a different man than the one she was dreading. Behind him stepped a beautiful woman with blue hair.

"Now, hunny. If we go by what Trunks said, she's was afraid and she simply panicked. At least give her a chance to apologize before you start yelling."

Unsure if revealing herself would be a good idea, she remained crouched down in the bushes. The woman seemed nice enough, but the man scared her. So she decided just to stay hidden until they left.

Unfortunately, that decision was outside of her control. A spider had begun crawling its way up her leg, and she let out a wail when she finally noticed it. Slapping at her thigh, she leaped from her hiding space into the clearing with the stunned couple. With the spider removed from her leg, she stood, blushingly trying to cover her nakedness.

The woman with the blue hair was the first to react. She took off her coat and wrapped it around Rayne's shoulders.

"Vegeta, turn around. She doesn't need you ogling her." She tisked at her husband while she covered the poor girl. "I'm sorry sweety, he just a bit shocked. We'll get you back to the house so you can warm up and dry off."

* * *

Goku and his two sons continued up the mountain in search of his head-strong daughter. He growled to himself about the different kind of punishments she would receive for running off like this. The list continued to grow as they kept looking.

"Dad, I don't think she's around here. If she was, we would have sensed her already."

"She's probably hiding." Goken snickered. "She's knows she in deep shit and she's trying to keep from getting in trouble."

Goku ignored both his sons' opinions. No matter where she was, or what she was doing, she was going to answer for this. He didn't care what Chichi said, she was in **very** deep shit. They had been all over the land near their house, and the had been no sign of her at all. Gohan was right, she wasn't anywhere around or they would have found her already.

* * *

Rayne was weak, and so tired she was about to fall out. The pace that the man had set was to brisk for her to continue back up the mountain. She felt like her body was on fire.

Vegeta marched on, oblivious to the girl's weakness. He was angry, there shouldn't have been anymore Sayians on Earth. This was his planet, the elders had given him earth to protect and be his home. They had promised him that there would be no others of his kind than him and any children he had. He forced them into that agreement after his last scuffle with a Sayian over a planet. What could they have been thinking?

Bulma calling to him, pulled him from his thoughts. "Vegeta, come here. She's fainted."

His wife was stooped over the woman who had torn apart his house and beat up his son. She had her hand to the woman's forehead.

"She's burning up. We need to get her to the house right now, so I can get some medicine in her."

With a groan he picked up the girl, who was incredibly light despite her tall frame. "Get on my back, I'll fly us back."

As they soared over the tree tops, Bulma worried about the young girl cradled in her husband's arms. Her temperature was pushing 103 degrees. If she couldn't get her fever to come down, she would slip into a coma that she might never come out of.

* * *

Trunks glanced out of the window and saw his father carrying the woman towards the door. She was laying limply in his arms. His mother was running ahead of them.

"What's wrong? Did dad hurt her?" Trunks asked Bulma as she ran through the door and to the medicine closet.

"No, she has a high fever. And she passed out on the way back. I'll need you to help me."

"What do you need me to do?" He asked as he cleared the large counter in the middle of the kitchen for Vegeta to lay the girl down. She was very pale, and fragile looking as she lay unmoving. It struck a pang of feeling in his heart to see her like that again so soon.


	6. Invasion of Territory

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been terribly busy and had family issues, but here it is. I hope you all like it. It probably doesn't make sense to you all now, but I've got it all planned out in my head. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, DBGT, or its characters. **

Bulma was very troubled. The girl's temperature wasn't lowering like it should have been. Even when she increased the dosage to take her sayian blood into account, nothing had happened. They had less than an hour before her body would fall into a coma from the excessive heat.

There was nothing more she could do for the poor girl. They had tried everything that could possibly done to lower a person's temperature, and it all failed. Now all they could do was wait and pray that her fever would break eventually.

* * *

Goku sat down with a heavy sigh, _What's the matter with me? I've never been this angry in all my life. _

"Dad," Gohan's voice pulled him from his troubled thoughts, "I need to get back. Videl and Pan are waiting for me, and I promised to fix dinner tonight."

Goku smiled for what seemed the first time in days, "Alright, be careful and kiss that baby for me."

Goten stood next to his father and watched his older brother leap into the sky. "Dad, you know she didn't just run away. And you know even more that isn't the reason you're so angry. Why don't you just let it go, whatever it is. She's a big girl and she'll make it back to the house on her own."

Goku nodded slowly. He saw the intelligence in what his son said, but that rage still burned. "Alright, you head on home to your mother, I'll be back later." He walked away as Goten took off back toward their home. He needed to talk to someone, anyone who wasn't really involved in this. Turning his eyes to the east, he knew where he should go.

* * *

Chi Chi patiently waited on any word of her daughter. She knew that Rayne would never run away no matter how much she threatened to. There had to be some reason why she didn't come back like she always did. "Well, there was that storm a few nights ago." She said to the darkening kitchen.

She was even more worried about Goku. In all the years they had been married, she had never seen him like that. A flame had burned in his eyes that sent a chill to her heart. She walked across the kitchen and flipped the light switch, her stomach knotting in tight cords of worry.

* * *

Eyelids fluttered as she slowly slipped back into her own mind. She was warm and safe again, it had probably all been a dream. A noise drew her attention, opening her eyes more fully to servey the room, she realized she wasn't at home. But this time, instead of jumping to conclusions, she began to remember the man and woman who found her and all the events before it in a backwards story book. She groaned and ran a hand down her face.

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake!" A energetic woman rushed to her side. It was the same woman from the woods. "You're fever's gone!" She smiled down at her with a kind look. "I'll show you to the bathroom so you can clean up."

Wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, she followed the woman to a large bath with a deep tub. "Thank you."

"Oh its nothing. I'm just glad your awake. You had me scared there for a minute. I'll leave you some clothes right here. Just come on in the kitchen when you get done." She placed a warm looking shirt and pants down next to the door and pulled it shut with a click.

Still slightly grogy, Rayne absent-mindedly stepped into the warm water and folded her tall form into the tub. Going over the past few night events in her mind, or at least the ones she could remember, Rayne realized what an idiot she had been.

_I never should have stormed off like that. I know that Dad wasn't the real reason, but I blaimed him anyway. He must think I'm a terrible daughter._

She stepped from the bath refreshed and ready to face her father and apoligize for the trouble she must've caused, because he no doubt went out in search of her.

"No matter how angry he is with me, I'm going to stop running from my problems.

* * *

Vegeta leaned over the glowing blue mirror in his hand, speaking into in his native tongue. A strange looking green man on the other side of the mirror calmly tried to explain what had happened.

"Prince, it was not a reflection of you or your power. We on the council simply thought that the planet earth needed a little more backing. With all the going's on there, we felt that you needed help in patroling it all."

"You could have at least told me, you fools! What good is the help of another if I have no idea that he is even here?" Vegeta growled at the man and his pointless "council."

"We felt that would be detremental to what the agency was trying to accomplish." The man was starting to sweat; to late he had realized that he gave away to much.

That peaked Vegeta's interest. "Why would it be _detremental_? Is there something I should know about this other Saiyan?"

"Well...not really...he's not the same man his father was..."

"Spit it out! Who did you send here?"

"The one called... Goku...sire." The man managed to squeak out. A deep growl rumbled the chest of the Saiyan Prince, and he saw red.

"Goku..."

**A/N: Sorry guys, I had to make it a cliffy. Please review and tell me about how you feel about the story and all, and if you have any suggestions, please feel free to share.**

**-Goddess-of-the-Moon13**


	7. One More Night

**A/N: Sorry that's it has taken me such a long time to update. I had terrible writer's block and haven't been able to write much. I hope you all like this chapter and it makes sense to you. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, DBGT, or its characters**

Chapter 7: One More Night

Vegeta, last prince of the saiyans, had joined a group of elite warriors sent out among the cosmos to defend innocent planets that could not protect themselves. He had been sent to Earth, as far away from his former teacher's family as possible.

Bardock had been Vegeta's mentor in most all things. The young prince had trusted him to a fault, until he had been betrayed by him. All the years that Bardock had spent serving the prince had been nothing but a ruse to murder Vegeta's father. Friezia had bought him, and used him as a pawn, and then killed him.

Once Vegeta got his revenge on the murderous alien, he had joined up with the Protective Council and been on earth ever since. He thought that part of his life was over, but with man's son stationed on **his** planet, there was no avoiding confronting him.

_And now I have his daughter in my house. This couldn't get any better..._

"Vegeta. The girl is out of her bath, did you find out where she comes from?" Bulma asks quietly as she comes up behind her husband. The set of his shoulders told her that he wasn't happy about what the council had told him.

A loud grunt was her response. She put her hands on her hips, but before she could give him what for he turned to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so angry that they would go behind my back like this and call in someone else. They were afraid of me, so they hid it."

ruler

Rayne sat perched on a stool in the kitchen. The woman named Bulma had left a plate of food on the table for her and demanded she eat it. The woman was so much like her mother, it was uncanny.

_I wonder how that boy is doing. I did hit him pretty hard. I really hope I didn't hurt him. _

"So, you're awake I see." A masculine voice came from her right. She turned her head slowly and took in the sight of him. The top of his white/purple head nearly scrapped the top of the doorframe. His eyes were pools of deep blue set in a handsomely sculpted face.

As she worked her eyes down his torso, she heard his voice off in the distance and then snapped back to life.

"Huh?" She blinked at him. Her eyes were slightly gazed over and her mouth was tipped up in a small smile.

Trunks laughed. "You were totally checking me out." His laugh became louder as her cheeks darkened.

"Was not. I'm still a little fuzzy from the fever." He could read the lie on her face, but he nodded anyway.

"Uh-huh." He walked around the table and sat down at the other side. "So, what made you come up here during a storm?"

"Oh, it's really nothing. I was walking after having a fight with my Dad and I lost track of time. Before I knew it the storm had come and I got lost in all the rain."

"So, you live near here?"

"No, it was a really bad fight." Rayne laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Speaking of which," she rose to her feet, " I really should head back. They'll be worried about me being gone so long."

She began to walk towards the door, something deep inside Trunks called to him, _**Don't let her go!! **_He began to argue with himself. _Why the hell not? She's been here almost 3 days and her family's probably sick with worry. __**You know you want her to stay too. What would one more night hurt? **__I don't know, but if she doesn't want to stay... __**It doesn't hurt to ask.**_

"Why don't you stay the night and leave in the morning? It'll be dark soon and since it's such a long walk. It might be better to wait." He mentally crossed his fingers, hoping she's say yes.

"I better not. My dad might be mad at me for being gone so long. But maybe I'll see you around."

"Sure. I'll tell Mom and Dad. Goodbye Rayne."

"Goodbye, Trunks." With one last look back, she exited the house and began walking down the mountain. Once the house was out of sight she took off into the air and flew towards home.

ruler

"Korin, what's going on with me? I got so angry today that I could have hurt someone."

"All that I can figure, Goku, is that you've picked up on something or someone in your territory that shouldn't be there. Maybe something that you might have encountered before."

"Thanks Korin, I'll be on the look out." Goku did feel much better. Something about Rayne missing brought up something in his past that he didn't remember, or for that matter want to remember.

ruler

Rayne landed gently near the back door to the house and took a moment to prepare herself for the yelling and screaming that was about to be directed her way. Sighing heavily she walked in the door.

"Rayne! We had been so worried about you!" Chi-Chi bounded towards her daughter and gave her a fierce hug. "What happened. Why didn't you come home?"

"Well..." Rayne told the entire story to her mother, leaving out nothing. She was surprised that her mother wasn't more shocked with what had happened to her daughter.

"Well, at least your okay. Your father isn't home right now, so why don't you just go on to bed and get some rest. I'll tell him about it all and you can speak with him in the morning,okay?"

"Alright." Rayne yawned. "I am a little tired anyway. 'Nite Mom."

"Goodnight dear."

As she walked up the stairs, Rayne couldn't help but think about Trunks. _Will I ever see him again. I hope so._

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and I know it's a little mary sue, but no flames please. If you don't like it. Don't read it. Thanks**

**-Goddess of the Moon.**


	8. Elumination Often Creates More Shadows

**A/N: I am so so sorry that's been years since I updated. The writer's block has just been so bad. I feel horrible about it. I'm out of college for the moment and I'm just a housewife now, so maybe I'll have time to update. LOL I hope you all like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, DBZGT, or it's characters.**

Chapter 8: Elumination Often Creates More Shadows

Explaining what had happened to her mother was a little easier than she thought it would be; but then of course she left some parts out. It wasn't her mother's business that the boy was so handsome, nor did it matter that she woke up naked.

After she finished her story, her mother nodded. "Well, I'm glad that your okay sweety. And your dad is really worried about you and he didn't mean what he said the other day. He's just been stressed out a lot lately. It might have something to do with the family that found you." Chi chi got up and fixed her daughter a hot cup of tea. "By your discription, I wouldn't doubt if there is at least one Saiyan in that family. And when two Saiyans are around one another, things tend to get a little heated. Look at you and your brother." She laughed and sat back down shaking her head.

Rayne nodded and sipped her tea. Just as she got ready to head to her room her dad walked in. Immediately she tensed up. Her mom might be right about Goku being stressed but that didn't mean her wouldn't be angry at her for running off like that.

"Rayne! I'm so glad you're home!" Goku smiled brightly and one arm hugged his daughter. "I was so worried about you. I'm sorry about the other day. I haven't been feeling like myself lately and I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. Will you forgive your dear ol' dad?"

"Of course daddy. I'm sorry too. I never should have run off like that." The two embraced and then sat back down.

* * *

Trunks sat at the dinner table staring off into space. His mind was filled thinking about Rayne. It was strange to think that she had been here the whole time just under his nose and he never noticed. _She must live decently close or she couldn't have walked, no matter how strong she was_. _I wonder what school she goes to. _

"Trunks?" Vegeta's gruff voice broke through his thoughts. "Are you going to keep sitting there letting your mother's good cooking go cold or are you going to have something to eat?" His father smiled crookedly and nudged Trunks's plate towards him.

Bulma laughed, "You know he's just thinking about that girl. I wouldn't doubt if our son is taken with her." She laughed.

Trunks blushed and dug into his food hoping that now that he was paying attention they would let it drop; but apparently it wasn't his lucky night.

"Well, she was fairly good looking," Vegeta nodded, "but not near as good looking as my wife." His soft comment making her smile, Bulma gently squeezed her husband's hand before looking at her son.

"She was an interesting girl. Maybe you'll see her again."

Trunks nodded, "Yeah, maybe..."

* * *

After Rayne had gone to bed her father sat pondering the things she had told him. _So there's another Saiyan on Earth. No wonder I've been so angry. But why would the Protective Council ask me to protect Earth if they had already sent him here? What aren't they telling me?_

Goku got up and walked into his office. Pulling out the special device he had been given to contact the PC he called them immediately.

"Agent Goku, what can I help you with today?" The pleasant secretary asked sweetly. She was always cheerful, no matter what time of night or day it was. She always sat there smiling.

"I need to speak to a member of the Council. It's important."

Nodding she patched him through. "Ah Goku. It's good to hear from you. What's going on down on Earth these days?" The little green man in the mirror asked.

"Well basically, I want to know why the council placed 2 Saiyans on this planet. Why in the world didn't you let me know when I joined that he was here?"

The green man in the mirror began to sweat. _This is just like the call from Vegeta. How did they learn about one another? Something must have happened. _"The council wanted to give earth a little extra protection since there was so many things going on down there. We didn't tell you because we didn't think it was very necessary."

Goku glared and rolled his eyes. "Well, I believe it's necessary and if the council has anything else that they're keeping from me I better damn well hear about it soon, before I find out about it myself."

The councilman nodded and the mirror in his hand went blank. Goku was still upset that they hadn't told him about the other Saiyan and a gut feeling told him that wasn't all they were keeping from him. _But what else can I say to get them to tell me?_

* * *

As the two families slept in their beds a dark force lurked. An evil laugh floated on the wind.

"Not too much longer my pet, and we'll have everything right where you want it."

**A/N: What's the big bad waiting to cause problems? Is the proximity of Vegeta really whats getting in Goku's crawl?**

**Cliffy! LOL Please Rate and Review and again really sorry how long it's been.**


End file.
